


Little Things #27

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [27]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: A date at the amusement park with Mark





	Little Things #27

Amusement park date is the best because it's once in a lifetime and relationship strengthening. You know the risk, that even though the public knows your relationship with Mark, there are still some who do not approve and might ruin what's supposed to be a fun day. Mark would have to cover up too, as much as possible, so you wouldn't have fans--be supporting or against, crowding you.

This is why you think the itinerary will strengthen your relationship. It took Mark a lot of convincing before he agreed to spend your anniversary at Everland. He reasons that it's to practice the public's response if ever you two announce that you're getting married.

You try to keep the long term plan away from your mind for now. This date should be fun.

So far, you've managed to attract only very little crowd. They stay a few metres away from you, so as to not interrupt. You've ridden some attraction and played some games. It's time to have snacks.

"Mark, find us a table. I'll just buy food," you say while handing him the stuffed toy he won for you. You will need both hands to carry the food.

"Why don't you find one and sit? I'll do the buying," he offers.

"No, I got it. Churros for you, right? And burgers and chips and soda?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Okay."

You part with Mark to go to the stalls. You can feel some fans following you instead of their idol. You just smile at them when they make eye contact with you. They seem to be the ones who also admire you for dating one of GOT7.

"Unnie, what are you buying for Mark?" one of them dares to ask. But she used very polite words so you're comfortable to answer.

"He wants some fried stuff and soda. Do you have any recommendation?"

"Oh, why not cotton candy? He'll look cute eating one!"

You smile at the fan. Yep, your cool boyfriend Mark, who does _aegyo_ only to make you forgive him, will look very cute eating the soft thing.

* * *

Mark stands up to help you with the tray you're holding. "Wow, you bought a lot."

"They all look yummy," you just say.

He leads you to the table he found and puts the tray down.

Your either hands are holding cotton candies, a blue one and a pink one.

"Mark, we should eat this first. It'll deflate soon," you hand him the pink one.

"Oh, you go eat it, babe. I'm fine with the burgers."

You slightly pout. "I bought two though."

Mark turns to see you a bit disappointed. You might be thinking that he doesn't like what you picked. It's not like that; he just doesn't want to eat something sweet before the salty ones. But okay, he wouldn't let you pout like that.

"Give me the blue one," he says.

Your eyes twinkle at the change of heart. "Oh, you want one? But... I want the blue one. Is it okay if I give you the pink one?"

"Yeah, sure," Mark doesn't care about the colours. He just thought you'll like the pink one.

Facing each other, you start eating the cotton candy. You stare as Mark looks soft as ever, filling his mouth as much cotton candy as he can. He seemed to not like it at first, but look at him finishing his before you do.

"Was this a plot, babe? I could see some Ahgase taking pictures while giggling," Mark gives you a scrutinising gaze.

You blink innocently. "Really? I don't know. Maybe your fans are just glad I feed you well."

And you got yourself some fans too, after giving them the soft!Mark they want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
